


You're Only Skin and Bones

by musicloverx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, M/M, Medical School, Poor Louis, Posh and Innocent Harry, Rich Harry, Romance, Sassy Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicloverx/pseuds/musicloverx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attending Cambridge University to become a doctor was everything Louis had ever dreamed about. What he didn't quite bargain on was falling in love at the same time. Maybe it wouldn't just be his patients' hearts that needed saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all my lovely readers. i've been wanting to do a university/medical school AU for a while and just wanted to see what you guys thought. I really want to continue this as well as the regular updates to 'Welcome to The Family' and 'Everything was Beautiful at The Ballet'. Would love to read what you all think- what you like and don't like or things you want to happen. ENJOY :) xxx P.s sorry for any future medical inaccuracies- Im no trained Dr haha. If anyone fancies creating any images for this or any of my other stories I would be so so grateful!!

He was late. And not in the ‘I didn’t want to appear too keen’ kinda way. More the running like a frantic idiot through Cambridge City Centre- I really shouldn’t have forgotten to set my alarm- sprint. Not only was he probably knocking small children and the occasional tourist out with his swinging bag, which he had at least had sense enough to put together the night before, but he was almost certain that he had put his jumper on the wrong way round, the white label itching at his throat. After all the work he had put into getting into Cambridge to study Medicine, all the revision, hours of community service at the old peoples home and persuading his Mum that it wouldn’t be a waste of money. He couldn’t even make it to the first lecture on time . All those people who said Louis Tomlinson would never get into University, never-mind one of the top Universities in the world were sure as hell laughing down at him right now. Louis stopped when he finally reached the door of the lecture room, he had only just recognised from his interview, before leaning over slightly to regain his breath. With out even looking in the mirror he could tell his face was a slight puce and his hair was definitely not looking artfully messy but more a woops did I run through a bush on my way here. Back home his teachers were used to him being late but here he had wanted to make a good impression. He was someone new here.

Checking his watch only confirmed for him that it really was ten past nine although having only woken up about twenty minutes ago he was rather proud of himself for even getting here. His room still a mess of unpacked boxes from when he had arrived late last night. Although by the way the numbers of his watch were a little bleary he could tell for a fact he had forgotten to put his contacts in. He just hoped there wasn’t much written down on the board. That this would be more a welcome to the course lecture. He could dream right? Taking one final deep breath to calm his racing heart, Louis pushed the door open.

            The room was almost full; a sea of Apple Macs and open collared sky blue shirts greeting Louis as he entered. Sure Louis owned a suit and tie- had even worn it for the interview- but that was the only one. His Mum had been out to buy it especially; ignoring Louis’ complaints that it was too expensive and that the money could be better spent on something more essential. She hadn’t listened; something about wanting Louis not to stand out. Standing here in his old faded- and not in a stylish way- Topshop Skinny Jeans and an even older H and M jumper, Louis could feel the eyes of the audience looking him up and down, some of the other guys looking disappointedly at his chino-less attire. In some way he had expected this; he knew that he wasn’t going to fit in with everyone here. That he wasn’t going to be able to join in conversations about holiday homes and ski chalets. But seeing photos of his friends starting University, of them asleep in lectures barely out of their pyjamas had definitely caused him to create a false illusion of how much he would stand out.

 

“I’m so sorry for being late.”

 

God did he really sound that Yorkshire? Perhaps he should have had invested in elocution lessons. Or accepted that place at Sheffield. The rather elderly professor sounded bored, when he replied, barely looking up from his computer to acknowledge Louis’ presence.

 

“Don’t let it happen again. Take a seat- Mr?”

 

“Louis Tomlinson, Sir.”

 

“Take a seat Mr Tomlinson.”

 

Rearranging his satchel on his shoulder, Louis let his eyes locate an empty spot before he traipsed through a row of tutting, pedicured girls and boys, probably knocking their laptops onto the floor as he past. He’d embarrassed himself enough for one day. Thankfully it didn’t take him long to spot one, right in the middle of the lecture theatre at the end of the row, the girl in the seat next door busy glancing down at her phone not haven taken a visible interest in Louis’ arrival or the people sitting next to her. Reassuringly she actually had a pen and paper in front of her too; which made Louis feel less concerned about his decidedly laptop less bag.

 

It was only as he sat down into his seat that the girl looked up. She was definitely pretty; large green eyes and long brown hair falling gently around her slightly oval face, dusting over her slim shoulders. Her cream jumper matching her blemishless faintly tanned skin, complimented by an expensive looking scarf. Placing her phone down onto the desk in front of her, Louis was pleasantly surprised to see Candy Crush on the screen; she smiled warmly albeit shyly at him.

 

“Hi I’m Eleanor.”

 

She sounded nervous not the self-confident voice he was expecting. She was southerner for sure- her gentle o’s a stark contrast to the brash Yorkshire accent he was used to. Louis returned the smile, reaching down into his bag as he did so pulling out the notepad his sister’s had gotten him as a good luck present and placing it onto the desk, cursing himself when he realised he hadn’t even got a pen

 

“Louis. Probably shouldn’t make a habit of being late to these things.”

 

Eleanor laughed; her laugh as delicate as she was, although there was a twinkle in her eye that told Louis that there was definitely a wilder side beneath the collected exterior. He had always been good at reading people.

 

“Yeah possibly not- although not going to lie I only arrived 30 seconds ago. Ooh I love your notebook! That’s so cute.”

 

Yeah she was a definite keeper. If only he was into girls in that way.

 

“Ahh ta – my sisters got it for me.”

 

“That’s so sweet. How many do you have?”

 

“ Five sisters and a brother.”

 

Eleanor tried hard to hide her look of surprise. Louis should have maybe realised that no one knew him and his family here.

 

“I know- we are kind of a tribe. You have any?“

 

“ No- I’m so jealous. I’ve always wanted siblings.”

 

“You can have one of mine if you want. You wouldn’t happen to have a pen I could borrow do you?”

 

Instead of any harsh remarks, Eleanor only laughed and reached down to bring out an immaculately neat pencil case filled with an array of coloured fine liners and expensive looking pink pens. Lottie would love her.

 

“Sorry about the colour…”

 

“Thanks so much. No worries it matches my personality. I’ve always been partial to a bit of…”

 

Louis’ reply was interrupted by the doors he’d only just walked through moments ago, opening again. He could feel the words leave his mouth as he took in the boy who had just walked through the door. Apparently it wasn’t only him who had taken notice, the slight murmuring that had filled the room disappearing.  Endlessly long legs clad in beige trousers that accentuated the slight curve of his hips and a black fitted shirt- this guy was flipping gorgeous. Add to that the mop of curly brown hair and face adorned with an award winning smile raybans carelessly twirled in his right hand, Louis felt like his Mum did when she watched ER and George Clooney walked on to the screen. The pink of he could feel rising on his cheeks rivalled the colour of the pen Eleanor had just given him.

 

The voice that left this God of a man reverberated through Louis’ body. It had a northern twang- mancunian of sort- but it was hidden by a well trained mannered tone, pronunciation rivalling that of the Royal Family or the people from Downton Abbey.

 

“I’m terribly sorry. I –“

 

“It’s no bother Mr Styles. Please find your self a seat- I was only just about to start.”

 

So wrapped up in staring blatantly at ‘Mr Styles’ ‘ ass, Louis didn’t even notice the change in Eleanor’s tone. Or the fact that she was the only one pretty much unimpressed by the newest arrival.

 

“Oh my Lord. Please tell me Harry is not here.”

 

 


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read the first chapter of this!! :D I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please comment and let me know what you think- I love reading people's thoughts :) Enjoy :) xxx

Possibly the best part of Louis’ day aside from the perfect view he had had all lecture of Harry fiddling with his pen – the name he had quickly learnt from Eleanor’s mutterings- and the fact that she had even initiated a game of squares with him throughout the boring bits of the lecture, was that there was a brand new Starbucks opposite their department building. The small matter Eleanor’s cousin’s twice removed uncle’s sister’s boyfriend owned part of Starbucks meaning everything was free, really just topped it off. If he was straight he might have proposed right then and there.

 

They were currently tucked in the back corner of the café during an hours break before their next lecture, both sunken into the large squidgy sofas. A welcome relief from the less than comfortable lecture chairs and man’s droning voice. With the nine grand he was paying them the least they could do was buy some decent chairs. Louis was sat with his free Venti Mocha Chocolate Chip Frappuccino and Croissant pleasantly smug that he had not spent a penny on what his Mum would describe as ‘unnecessary spending of his student loan’. The fact that his textbooks had cost her a small fortune had eaten away at his conscious enough . Eleanor was sat across from him, her long legs clad in maroon skinny jeans folded up into the armchair carefully balancing a Cappuccino on the arm rest, as she placed her brown Mulberry Bag under the table. Louis recognised it from his sisters’ ‘Dream Christmas List’ they made every year; always decorated with print out pictures and cut outs from the Argos catalogue. To be honest he could now see what they meant when they said the New Look one was nice but not quite the same. He wasn’t sure he’d be best popular if he sent them a snap chat of the bag and his drink seeing as they only ever were allowed them if they were on happy hour or if they shared them. And here he was having one mega large one for free. Best not cause a scrap back home; his mum certainly wouldn’t thank him for that one. And even though she wasn’t with in him person, her ‘you’re in deep shit’ glare was not something he wanted to experience over Skype.

 

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to cope with his voice for the whole year. I thought my A level chemistry teacher was bad enough.”

 

Louis nodded in solemn agreement, half-watching as people he recognised from the lecture also trailed into the café, a mix of shell-shocked, tired and bored expressions on all their faces. He was beginning to wonder if looking like you were off to a boat race or garden party was part of the prospectus that he had somehow missed out reading. He was definitely going to have re-think what he wore to lectures that or pray to God that Harrods had a spontaneous 90% discount sale. Reaching across for his croissant he took a giant bite out of one end, grateful for the food having not had time for breakfast in his crazed run out of the door, offering the other end to Eleanor. She tore a small bit off and dunked it carefully into her coffee, before taking a bite. As she finished chewing she cocked her head at Louis, a glint in her eyes Louis would have been slightly concerned about if he hadn’t been stuffing his face with the croissant.

 

“So… how much of that lecture were you thinking about banging Harry Styles?”

 

Louis chocked on the piece of pastry he had just swallowed, Eleanor letting out a loud burst of laughter as his grew comically wide. Their ruckus drew looks of disapproval from the chino-brigade who were all now congregated on the table by the window, a group of girls gathered round them. Louis hoped to God not all of his college were like that. He hadn’t had time to meet any of them yet, having arrived late last night after the long drive from Doncaster. Unable to leave until his Mum had finished her shift at the hospital.

 

“Oh my God – how did..? What?”

 

Eleanor took another sip of her coffee before leaning across and patting Louis on the knee.

 

“I have a sense you see.”

 

Louis cocked his eyebrow unconvinced.

 

“I own those jeans you’re wearing babe and seriously you looked like you were about to orgasm the moment he walked in the room.”

 

Ok Louis may have underestimated the playful side of Eleanor he had predicted earlier. S

 

“ Hey I just met you…”

 

“And this is crazy?”

 

“I love you – is it too early to say that?”

 

Eleanor laughed.

 

“Never too early. But seriously? Why him?”

 

“What do you have against him? He seems like a great guy.”

 

Eleanor smiled slyly amused by Louis jumping to Harry’s defence.

 

“What from the endless amount of time you’ve spent with him? Or was it his choice of pen that tipped you off. It’s nothing – stupid really.”

 

She ran her finger across the top of her cappuccino, sucking the froth off of her fingers, before speaking again.

 

“He’s just .. well too perfect.”

 

Louis snorted.

 

“It sounds stupid but our families mix back home. My parents always used to compare me to him. Like ooh have you heard Harry got 12 A*’s, or why cant you get an internship like Harry. He’s probably cured fucking cancer by now.”

 

Ok now Louis could sympathise. In a house of seven children it was hard to avoid the comparisons to other family members. And he had it easiest being the oldest. He could still remember Lottie being annoyed and not speaking to him for a day when he had got into Cambridge, telling him after that he had made it ‘impossible for her’. She always was one for the dramatics. Not that Louis was innocent of melodrama. He had refused to talk the day before his interview in fear of loosing his voice from the cold he was developing. If you could call one cough and a vaguely sniffly nose a cold.

 

“Soo… you’d know if he’s gay or not?”

 

Rolling her eyes, Eleanor moved her foot out from under her to kick Louis’ shin.

 

“Keeping me round for connections eh? Jeez I thought you loved me. Now you mention it he’s never had a girlfriend. Despite half the girls at my school practically throwing themselves at him.”

 

Louis didn’t know why he was asking really. It wasn’t like they would ever run in the same circles let alone have a relationship. He couldn’t imagine Harry back in Doncaster siting in his cramped living room watching Strictly on a Saturday night or arguing over who should win the X-factor. Harry looked like he belonged here, his perfect hair and angel like face matching seamlessly amongst the old magnificent university buildings.

 

From Eleanor’s comforting tone as she spoke, Louis guessed she had picked up on his change of mood.

 

“After lectures, fancy coming over to my college? I’ve bought all the One Tree Hill boxsets with me if you interested?”

 

Louis couldn’t help the wide grin that followed.

 

“Just to warn you… If you’re not a Naley fan I may have to pretend I’ve never met you. And that would be a shame seeing as though I’ve dubbed you the honour of being my friend.”

 

Eleanor chuckled as she picked up her bag and placed the lid onto to her takeaway coffee cup, Louis collecting his belongings together at the same time.

 

“You may do anyway after you hear me sing along to the theme tune. Although, it will probably be better than the next two hours of lectures about respiration and the Krebs cycle. ”

 

“If your not asleep by the fiftieth time he says mitochondria, I’ll even bring the cakes my mum made me to our tv date.”

 

“Oh your so on.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of another of my stories :D Please comment and let me know what you think and check out some of my other stories if you like as well :) .x

“Yeah Mum was really interesting.”

 

Louis didn’t think his Mum needed to know he had spent most of his final lecture nodding off or imagining having sex with Harry sat two rows in front. The things he could do with a stethoscope,…. Despite the sugar rush from the Starbucks, neither him nor Eleanor had been able to concentrate. Although she argued she did much better than him as she didn’t actually fall asleep. Louis decided mentioning that when he looked over she had had her eyes shut and mouth slightly ajar wasn’t worth it. She did at least manage to answer a question which was more than hi. Half listening to his Mum talk about something his sisters had done, Louis started throwing his clothes into rough piles on the floor in front of him. He desperately needed to unpack, especially if El was coming over later, They were meant to be going to hers but seeing as he hadn’t spent any time actually in his college yet they had agreed to come to his. Plus he had the cake- she had been all to happy to swap locations. Vaguely aware his Mum had asked another question, Louis cursed himself for not properly listening.

 

“What was that Mum?”

 

The silence on the other end was just, if not more effective than the glower she would normally give him when she realised he hadn’t been paying attention.

 

“Sorry Ma. Just unpacking. Got a friend coming over in a bit and didn’t really want them to be sitting amongst suitcases.”

 

He knew the mention of a friend would soon change the mood. Louis could practically feel the grin down the phone as she next spoke all trace of annoyance gone from her voice.

 

“Ooh how exciting my darling. Who…. What was that Lottie? “

 

He could hear the murmur of Lottie’s strong accent even through the phone. What he didn’t expect was the pang of homesickness just from hearing it. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn’t heard a northern accent all day. It had only been a day but it was strange not having them here; not being permanently bombarded or talked at. He missed it.

 

“Sorry darling Lottie’s spilt some sort of nail varnish- Im going to have to go before World War Three starts. Phone me tomorrow yeah?:

 

“Of course. Love you.”

 

Without even seeing her, Louis could tell his Mum was tearing up. They always had been close. Best friends even. Letting him go had been hard for her, he knew that. There had never been a day of his life he hadn’t been able to talk to his mum about something; his exams; who had slept with who at a sixth form party; he had even come out to her without worrying about what she might think. It was unusual; most of his friends didn’t have that; although Louis could tell they slightly envied it.. Especially Stan- he was at their house more than his own.

 

“Love you Boo.”

 

With one final yell down the phone, Fizz by the sound of it, his Mum hung up leaving Louis alone surrounded by piles of clothes and textbooks. Hating the silence that followed- Louis reached to turn on his bedside radio – the one and only thing he had set up last night. The sound of Greg James and Nick Grimshaw’s voice filling his room was comfortingly familiar. It was the only thing that was the same in this strange new room – that and his Manchester United poster. Fuck having the periodic table, Rio Ferdinand was much more important.

 

Half way through organising his T-shirts into the draw, Louis was interrupted by a knock on the door. Presuming it would be Eleanor he shouted out a greeting.

 

“Come in!”

 

Turning round, the face that greeted him was definitely not Eleanor. Instead a relatively tall, extremely toned young version of David Beckham stood on his doorstep. Did this place breed models? Louis tugged self-consciously at his jumper smiling nervously at the visitor. What surprised him more was the shy smile he received in return, not the brash arrogant whitened leer he had expected from the way he was dressed.

 

“Sorry.. Your door was open and I heard you had radio one on and…. Hi I’m Liam.”

 

Louis smile grew warmer and he reached out to shake Liam’s hand, intrigued by the vague hint of what must be a Birmingham accent.

 

“Ahh yeah force of habit- never have it shut at home- no such thing as privacy when you have a load of sisters.”

 

His friendly reply caused Liam’s face to light up and his whole body visibly relaxed. Louis was aware of Liam’s eyes doting round the room as he spoke but for some reason with Liam he didn’t feel too self conscious about it- sensing that he wouldn’t judge him.

 

“Cool man I have sisters as well. Nice poster by the way – although a Wolves one would be infinitely better!”

 

Louis laughed as Liam smirked.

 

“Ahh I was right!! Could tell you were a Brum.”

 

Liam winked.

 

“After all these years still cant get rid of the damn accent.”

 

 

An hour later and Liam still hadn’t left Louis’ room. He was nice- really nice. He had grown up on the outskirts Wolverhampton but had gone to Eton when he was 13 and now was here doing Music. But despite his upbringing he didn’t judge Louis at all. Instead marvelling at the fact he had so many siblings and at some of the stories of Louis’ school. Louis doubted he knew what a Smirnoff ice was. But he laughed all the same. They had a lot in common, Liam becoming even more relaxed as the conversation bounced naturally between topics. He could tell now Liam had been at a boarding school. He had the same confidence as he spoke that he had sensed from Harry. The way he was comfortable just lying on Louis’ bed without hardly knowing him and the relaxed openness Louis wouldn’t expect from someone he had met that day. The conversation only stilled when there was another knock on the door, Eleanor’s voice drifting through the door.

 

“Don’t be wanking I’m coming in.”

 

If Louis wasn’t mistaken there was a look of confusion on Liam’s face, but before he could ask Eleanor had pushed the door open. She had changed from earlier, dressed now in a pair of leggings; uggs and school lacrosse jumper, hair up in a messy bun.

 

“Too late! …. Liam?!”

 

“El?!”

 

Now it was Louis turn to be awkward, Liam leaping up from the bed and grabbing Eleanor into a tight hug. It took El a moment to recover from her shock before she hugged him in return. 

 

“Fancy seeing you! What are you doing here?”

 

“Live just along the corridor…”

 

El rolled her eyes slightly.

 

“Should have guessed you two would be inseparable.”

 

Louis sat awkwardly on the edge of his bed, sensing the slight tension in the room.  Instead of replying to El’s terse comment, Liam turned and smiled quickly at Louis.

 

“Lovely meeting you Louis, but I must dash – having dinner with a few school friends. “

 

Unsure of how to react to what had just happened, Louis stood and gave Liam a quick hug.

 

“Was great meeting you to man- pop round whenever yeah?”

 

“Certainly. Have a great evening.”

 

Before Liam could escape out the door, El grabbed at his arm, her tone a lot softer than before.

 

“It really is nice seeing you Liam. I’m… I’m glad to see you’re ok.”

 

With one final hug, Liam shut the door behind him leaving Louis confused about what had just happened.

 

“Old friends.”

 

“Does everyone here know each other – or is it just me?”

 

El laughed before reaching into her bag, pulling out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses,

 

“Welcome to Cambridge. Now please tell me you have that cake you were talking about.”

 

Sensing the conversation about Liam was over, Louis brushed it aside for the moment, more than slightly distracted by the bottle of wine. Slightly different from the few beers he might have back home.

 

“You bet. I don’t think I’ve ever had a TV marathon with wine.”

 

“ And that my dear is why you’re friends with me, I provide the booze and laptop you provide the cake and cuddles. I think it’s a fair deal.”

 

 

 

Two episodes in and he already felt slightly drunk, the bottle of wine finished before they had even finished the first episode. He blamed it on lack of wine experience. They were sprawled across his bed, legs intertwined, laptop balanced on his desk chair in front of them. El’s head was tucked on his shoulder as the light from the screen flickered across their faces in the dark room. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Louis hadn’t been able to get her reaction to Liam out of his mind, confused by the sudden distain in her voice and the evident care before he left.

 

“What was that earlier?”

 

Turning her head towards his, El look slightly confused.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“With Liam.”

 

Her face froze slightly and she lifted herself higher up, leaning against the wall and pausing before replying.

 

“We’ve known each other for a while. Mutual friends and all that. Things happened at the end year 12… and well haven’t see each other since then.”

 

“Sorry I was just….”

 

“No no it’s fine. It just threw me a bit you know.”

 

They both remained silent for a few minutes, enjoying the close up of James Lafferty’s abs, before El spoke again- a teasing tone in her voice.

 

“You know who Liam’s friends with?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Your sex buddy- Harry.”

 

As his cheeks flushed bright red, Louis had never been more pleased that the lights were off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in a comment :D .x

The sound of his alarm going off this morning had not been a pleasant one; the tinge of alcohol behind his eyes making the slit of sunlight coming through his blind especially unwelcome- but he was up. Which was more than could be said for yesterday. Last night had been nice- Eleanor not leaving until way past midnight. It had been good to have the company instead of spending the first night away from his family alone. Despite his best - albeit drunken - efforts she hadn't given anything else away about Harry or Liam. Such a spoil sport. The thought of seeing Harry today in lectures filled him unnecessary excitement- he'd not even said a word to him yet. His deliberation over what he was wearing was decidedly more thorough than normal, dismissing items he wouldn't have thought twice about yesterday or at home. It was stupid he was at university not a fashion show, but here it felt like one in the same thing.

 

Walking into college breakfast felt like he was walking into a scene from Mean Girls. Tables dotted around the room, groups of students gathered round the tables. Louis took a deep breath- don't panic. He was normally not one for nerves or self-confidence issues. In fact the idea of Louis being shy would make his friends back home laugh. Louis headed to the cereal bar, hoping it would bide him time to find someone that looked at least friendly and preferably not too well put together to impose him self on. There was a slight queue at the cereal, mainly girls by some incredibly healthy looking muesli sawdust concoction but there was one other guy in front of the coco pops. His bright ginger hair a stark contrast to the sea of bleach blonde and dark. An outsider - just what he was looking for. As the guy turned round, Louis sent him a warm smile - not too keen; it was just after 8 am after all. He didn't want this guy to think he was a nut case. Not before he got to know him anyway. 

 

What surprised him more than the friendly smile he received in return, was that the guy was decidedly unshaven and not in the artful chic way either. More the what the fuck am I wake for expression, enhanced further by what was definitely his pyjama bottoms and an old Kanye West sweater. This was Louis' kind of person.

 

"Fine choice of cereal I may say."

 

" They say chocolate cereal is for kids - I would highly disagree."

 

Ed smiled at Louis' quick reply, waiting by his side as Louis piled his bowl high in anticipation of his long morning. 

 

"I'm Ed."

 

"Louis. Nice to meet ya. Glad I'm not the only one who didn't get the Wimbledon dress code for this place. "

 

Maybe this meeting people here wasn't as bad as he thought it would. His friends at different unis had managed and as much as he loved them - they were some weird fuckers at the best of times. His suspicions of Ed being normal were confirmed by the guffaw of laughter he got in return for his comment. 

 

" Guy next to me in my lecture yesterday literally had chinos the colour of grass. Bloody hurt my eyes. Do you wanna go find a seat?" 

 

Louis nodded, balancing his overly full bowl precariously in one hand, a fresh cup of tea in the other, giving the room a quick survey. In the very far right corner he spotted a familiar flash of dark blonde hair and some empty seats on the end of his table. 

 

"Guy on my corridor's over there - wanna join?"

 

Ed shrugged contentedly. 

 

"Sure thing. Lead the way Louis." 

 

\------

 

Approaching Liam's table, they were met by a barrage of laughter from the body of quite small, blonde boy sitting on his other side. Although not quite as loud, Liam was laughing as well, eyes crinkling at the corners. Louis felt awkward interrupting but he couldn't turn around now especially with Ed right behind. Thankfully he didn't have to speak, Liam catching his eye as he looked up from his laugh. 

 

"Morning Louis."

 

He replied gesturing at Ed with his cup of tea.

 

"Mind if we join."

 

"Course not mate!"

 

As soon as Ed sat down, Liam had struck his hand across the table.

 

"Liam nice to meet you."

Placing his bowl down on the table, Ed reached over to shake Liam’s hand,

 

"Um Ed! You do music right?"

 

“Yeah I do – so sorry I don’t remember you. Lectures yesterday were a bit of a blur – hit a bit too heavy the night before..”

 

Liam looked genuinely upset ; not the false apology that most people gave. The boy next to him cut off his sentence.

 

“You gunna introduce me or what?”

 

At least that’s what Louis thought he said. It was hard to tell through the mouthful of food he was talking through. If Louis thought his coco pops bowl had been generous, the number of plates of food surrounding the guy who had just spoken soon quashed those thoughts.

 

“Seriously Niall could you not wait till you finished eating?”

 

The sigh Liam let out was one of warm familiarity. These two had obviously known each other for a long time. Although that was fairly obvious before from the loud laugh Liam had let out, a contrast to the self controlled Liam he had met last night. Niall shrugged, shooting Liam a closed mouthed grin.

 

“Ed , Harry this is Niall. I apologise for his manners; he wasn’t actually raised in a barn.”

 

After swallowing his food, Niall stuck his hand out in greeting.

 

“Hey as Li said I’m Niall. Nice to meet you!”

 

Louis was fairly surprised by the incredibly strong Irish accent that appeared; not the voice similar to Liam’s he had been expecting. It was also quite bizarre having all these handshake greetings- didn’t get much of that back home in Doncaster.

 

“SO if Liam does music what do you do?”

 

Niall swallowed down the half a bacon sandwich before replying.

 

“Languages- Spanish and Russian. I know what you’re thinking- Russian with this accent but…”

 

Louis mouthed in the air trying to find a way of excusing his thoughts.

 

“You caught me there.”

 

Niall laughed amusedly.

 

“Everyone does- even my lecturers. So how about you?”

 

“Umm Medicine.”

 

Liam and Niall exchanged a quick grin.

 

“You know Harry then?”

 

Louis hoped to God that the blush he could feel rising on his cheeks was definitely not as visible as it felt.

 

“Umm yeah….”

 

Seemingly unaware of Louis’ fluster, Niall pressed on.

 

“Please tell me he was late yesterday!”

 

“Yeah yeah he was.”

 

Despite Liam and Niall not seeming to notice, Louis couldn’t help but notice Ed looking at him rather bemusedly. It seemed his blush was rather more visible than he wished.

 

“Fabulous. Louis you have made my day.”

 

Aware of Louis and Ed’s confusion, Liam cleared up what was amusing them so much.

 

“Harry’s a friend from school He’s always take pride in the fact that no matter how drunk he gets he always manages to get to a lesson or what be it, on time. I’m totally going to rib him for this.”

 

Confusing Louis’ blush with concern that Liam would tell Harry he had dobbed him in, Liam smiled reassuringly at him.

 

“Don’t worry Ill tell him Eleanor told me. Ooh Niall guess who one of Louis’ friends is- Eleanor you remember from last summer…”

 

The flash of what Louis could only describe as pain that was in Niall’s eyes disappeared in an instant before, he too was grinning.

 

“Bloody small world this aint it?!”

 

Louis was beginning to realise in this place, it really was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE STORY IS BACK :D :D After successfully continuing updating my Welcome to the Family fic , I have been drawn to reupdating this story. I also hope to update Everything was Beautiful at the Ballet :) I'm so sorry at how long this has taken to update but I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please let me know what you think :) ML xx

He spotted Eleanor as soon as he walked into the lecture room. Her brown hair flowing down past her shoulders, looking perfectly put together despite the early start. Then again she was definitely more practised in wine drinking than he was; having inspected the bottle this morning to find the date over 20 years old. Louis couldn’t help but laugh at the change from Echo Falls that he used to see at parties. Louis was happy not to arrive in such a mad rush; the lecturer had not even had there yet, despite leaving breakfast late from chatting to Niall, Liam and Ed. Niall was hilarious and seemingly oblivious to the fact that he had just met Ed and he, treating them just as he did Liam. Despite Niall’s obvious openness, he still hadn’t managed to gather any more information on Harry apart from the occasional mention of ‘H’ in a passing story that he presumed to be Harry. He wasn’t about to outright ask- if that got back to Harry he would seem like a creep. And he was sure the intense Facebook stalk he had attempted and failed last nigh didn’t count as stalking. Really. That’s what Facebook was designed for.

 

What he could gather was that Niall was as fond of Harry as he was of Liam, the same protective edge and fondness taking over his voice whenever he spoke of him. It made Louis even more bemused as to why Eleanor didn’t like him. Then again he didn’t really know them – he wasn’t in a position to judge.

 

Eleanor looked up as he dumped his bag in the seat next to her.

 

“Someone’s looking rather dashing this morning.”

 

Louis struck an exaggerated model pose. Although secretly he was quite chuffed that his deliberation had paid off.

 

“Why thank you gorgeous. What can I say? David Gandy eat your heart out!”

 

With Eleanor laughing, Louis didn’t hear the footsteps coming up behind him.

 

“Excuse me do you mind if I sit here?”

 

Turning round hand still stuck on his hip, Louis felt his heart stop as he took in the person who had just spoken. There could only be one person who those green eyes and brown curls belonged to. That gravely voice that made his brain turn to mush. He was suddenly incredibly aware of his posture and even more so of the expression on Harry’s face. Instead of looking in disdain at the idiotic person he had decided to sit next to – he was what Louis could only describe as blushing.  Although unlike the oh so flattering beetroot red he was turning he was sure in that very moment, Harry of course blushed gracefully, the edges of cheeks only flushing slightly pink. Realising that it was customary to actually reply to a question and not just gawp, Louis managed to muster a coherent sentence. He swore he could hear Eleanor chuckling behind him

 

“Umm.. yeah .. of course.”

 

The beam that took over Harry’s face was the kind of smile that had teenage girls doodling love hearts over magazines. Teenage girls and Louis.

 

“Fabulous. Thanks so much. Eleanor it’s a pleasure to see you.”

 

Knowing of Eleanor’s dislike of him, Louis was surprised to hear a friendly greeting.

 

“You too Harry.”

 

Louis and Eleanor exchanged a pointed look as Harry unpacked his rucksack – placing a leather journal and a parker pen onto the table before pausing. At least by the time he looked back up, Louis had managed to control his eyes so that he wasn’t quite so blatantly checking him out.

 

“Terribly sorry I forgot to introduce my self- Harry Styles.”

 

Louis subtly wiped his hands on his trousers to avoid any embarrassing sweaty palms before reaching to shake Harry’s hand.

 

“Louis Tomlinson.”

 

“How are you all finding it? Bit overwhelming yesterday wasn’t it ?”

 

He couldn’t believe that Harry found anything hard – as far as he was concerned Harry was about two steps away from walking on water.

 

“Louis wouldn’t know he was too busy falling asleep.”

 

Louis turned to El with a look of outrage who looked the least bit apologetic  – how dare she show him up in front of Harry – for all Harry knew he had invented penicillin. But Harry merely laughed whilst gesturing to the expensive looking suede coat he had just removed, a twinkle in his eye as he replied.

 

“You can use my coat as a cushion today of you’d like.”

 

Before Louis had time to muster a reply wittier than transforming back to the beetroot red shade of earlier, the lecture began to speak. The lecturer Louis had to been too oblivious to even notice arriving – way to go Tomlinson.

 

To say he spent 80% of the lecture trying to subtly stare at Harry, Louis would say the lecture had gone much better than yesterday. He hadn’t fallen asleep this time. That may have been because he was too afraid of embarrassing himself in front of Harry but still. Sure he had played a few games of Candy Crush and received a few snap chats but it was only day 2. Louis could even swear Harry had cracked a smile in his direction when he noticed Eleanor and his snap chat double chin battle. If the smile hadn’t been so damn cute Louis probably would have died of embarrassment. That being said as the lecturer wrapped up his first two hours, Louis felt like he had definitely learnt a lot more. The fact that included that Harry had beautiful handwriting and looped his ‘L’s’ and ‘Y’s’ was par for course.

 

“Fancy a repeat of yesterday? It’s on me.”

 

“Only if you are sure El… I don’t want you to feel like I’m using…”

 

“Don’t be stupid Louis I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it.”

 

Pausing before continuing El turned her attention onto to Harry who was packing his bag away.

 

“You are welcome to come to if you’d like Harry?”

 

Louis could kiss El right now.

 

“Only if I wont be intruding?”

 

The shy unsure smile on Harry’s face made Louis want to kiss him even more. Sure he’d seen good-looking people before. But no one quite like Harry. Someone who exuded confidence and self-doubt all at the same time. Who drew your eyes as soon as they walked in the room.

 

“No no it’d be nice for you to join us. Help increase my posse size.”

 

Both Eleanor and Harry laughed, as Harry started to lead the way towards the exit. Louis couldn’t help but relish in the envious glares he was getting from most of the girls in the room and a fair few of the guys.

 

“Whatever you say Lou.”

 

“Where are we going by the way? I seem to be leading the way with out any knowledge of our destination.”

 

Louis could almost die at how cute he was. The slow drawling and well-mannered voice stirring something inside of him he had never felt before.

 

“Starbucks across the street?”

 

“Amazing I’ve never been to one.”

 

Where had this guy been all of Louis’ life? Ignorant to El’s almost mocking snort covered by a cough, Louis threw his arms around Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Well Mr Styles... Let us do the duty of educating you this fine wet day on the art of a two shot mocha Frappuccino.”


End file.
